Ending (Team Robot in Pokémon: Diancie
Here is the Final scene of the movie Where Diancie Creates a new heart diamond, and restored the domain in ''Team Robot in Pokemon: Diancie & The Cocoon of Destruction''.'' (Later, Mega Diancie Creates a New Heart Diamond, And puts in the Domain, Much to our Heroes' Joy, The Domain Began To Glow and Restoring the Domain, As Diancie turns back to normal form) '''Merrick:' Princess! Dace: It's wonderful! Davis Motomiya: That's so cool! Pinkie Pie: Oh! Rainbow Dash: Amazing! Zaptor: Sparkly and Pretty! Donkey Kong: '''Beautiful! '''Aviva: '''Cool! '''Oggy: (Meows in Joy) Jack: (Meows in Joy) Olivia: (Meows in Joy) Magnifo: '''That's very Magical! '''Jenny: Wonderful And Dazzling amazing! XJ-5: Shine Things up are Wonderful! XJ-6: Sparkly and Mystical Magical! XJ-7: It's so beautiful! Spike the Dragon: Pretty Amazing! Amy Rose: Shine things up is pretty! Glomp: '''Amazing! '''Jimmy Z: '''Wow. (As the whole Domain and Crystal Quartz began to glow and restored, Several Carbink Jumps into Joy) '''Teslo: She Did it to save the domain! Scorpi: Yahoo! Kari Kamiya: Yipee! Ami: '''It's Amazing! '''Matt Ishida: '''Wonderful and Sparkly! '''Mimi Tachikawa: It's so beautiful! Palmon: That's the most beautiful heart diamond ever! Princess Cadence: Pretty as the ocean. Rocko: '''Awesome! '''Diddy Kong: '''Sparkly! '''Volectro: Magical and Sparkly! Rarity: '''Pretty and Wonderful! '''Applejack: '''Yee-haw! '''Daring Do: '''Talk about Sweet Diamonds! '''Sticks the Badger: Sparkly Pretty! Dudley Puppy: That's Rich! Hoogi: '''Rich and Famous! '''Heffer: '''Spectacular! '''Eddy: I really want to be rich! If I have that Diamond! Double-D: I knew you can Mega Evolve! Ed: I love Mega Evolutions! Biyomon: I knew Diancie we're able to create a Heart Diamond! Sora Takenouchi: '''Pretty as a Princess! '''Yolei Inoue: That's the most beautiful heart diamond ever! Hawkmon: So pretty. Knuckles: Power to the sparkly! Kitty Katswell: Mega Evolutions are Very Amazing! Blossom: Wow, That's a Power of Diamonds! Bubbles: Sparkly and Miracle Magic! Buttercup: Greatness Gratitude! Gabumon: Awesome! Agumon: You did it Diancie! Raimundo: '''Great job! '''Clay: '''Well done! '''Torts: '''Shiny Gems and Jewels means slimy things! '''Mordecai: Diancie! Way to go! Rigby: You did it! Diancie: Ash, Pikachu, Serena, Bonnie, Clemont, Emerl, Everyone, I want to thank you all so much. Armadillomon: You're very welcome! Cody Hida: Me too! Ash Ketchum: I'm happy I met you, Diancie! Emerl: Yes! We did well! Everyone are happy they did. Gmerl: I'm happy I met you too. Davis Motomiya: '''We're so Happy we met you as well. '''Ken Ichijouji: I'm happy too. Veemon: '''All of our friends! '''Wormmon: Me too. Flain: Thanks for them we saved the domain! Vulk: So did I, we can cool things up! Zorch: And were just getting amazing! Teslo: '''Even with things happier! '''Omi: '''Pretty amazing! '''Pikachu: Pika Pika! Biyomon: Yeah! Sora Takenouchi: Same here! Serena: Me, too. Clemont: Me, too. Bonnie: Me, too! Emerl: '''All of us are happy! '''Mario: Because we made a really good team work saving you, and the domain. Wizwuz: '''Even the Mixels! '''Kimiko: You can say that again. Gmerl: We made a pretty good teamwork helping you out. Diancie: We will all be friends forever. Thomas the Tank Engine: Always. Gator: Even Then, I'm am so Special and Happy! Riku: Even there, You are very nice, we will always be friends forever. Sora: Riku, That's so nice, Because you are my special buddy. Donald Duck: '''(Blushes) Thanks. '''Wordgirl: An Elegant is an elegant. Flurr: Friendship is cold for you elsa. Elsa: Uh, wait that's, aw, that's nice flurr. Ash Ketchum: Yeah! Pikachu: Pika! Kiva: Thanks to their pretty diamonds, I'm so grateful. Amy Rose: And that diamond is so pretty! And I really want one! Sonic: Amy! Fluttershy: Friendship Is A Diamond best friend. Mimi Tachikawa: Just like when your friendship like Joy & Sadness. Sunset Shimmer: We always be their, friendship is Forever Love. Flurr: Pretty Sweet and Friendship! Tai Kamiya: That was the most epic adventure we ever had! Agumon: Yeah it was! (Tai & Agumon high fives) Takato Matsuki: That was so fun! Guilmon: And I'm happy we protect Diancie from those bad guys. (Suddenly Dedenne pops out of the bag and found a diamond) (Shuff hurl and spits out the diamond which doesn't disappear) Bonnie: What's that? (Dedenne gives bonnie a diamond) My Diamond, It didn't disappear! Sora: No way! Tai Kamiya: Are you serious! Mickey Mouse: I don't believe my eyes! Goofy: Gosh! The diamond is not gone! Donald Duck: Wow. Anna: That's Wonderful! Shuff: Yes, the diamond that did not disappear, that's great! Thomas the Tank Engine: That's Amazing! Percy: You did it. James the Red Engine: Congratulations! Gordon: We're so proud of you. Henry: We knew you would never give up. Cody Hida: '''That's A Spectacle Diamond! '''Armadillomon: '''Yeah, Pretty Amazing! '''Twilight Sparkle: Yeah So did we! The Chief: Well done, Shuff! Keswick: That's Amazing and neat! Sweetie Belle: That's Sweet! Apple Bloom: '''That's Perfect! '''Scootaloo: '''That's Great! '''Xion: That's Magical! Ventus: '''That's Neat! '''Wormmon: '''Say Ken, Neat Diamonds comes in handy. '''Ken Ichijouji: '''You said it Wormmon! '''Serena: Beautiful! That means, that's the first diamond that you ever made! Diancie: Yes. Mordecai: You did a good job. Rigby: Sure does! Leonard: Marvelous! Takato Matsuki: It's pretty cool. Takuya Kanbara: Yea. Tai Kamiya: You know Agumon, You we're my friend, Just like a friendship of diamond. Agumon: Yeah, Thanks for being so helpful! Ash Ketchum: Then that's the symbol of our friendship! Pikachu: Pikachu! Diancie: Yes! Guilmon: Why not if I can have bread of friendship. Takato Matsuki: Oh, Guilmon. Krader: We made rock of friendship! Twilight Sparkle: Or maybe it will be like the magic of friendship. Elsa: A Friendship of Diamond! Mickey Mouse: Even a star of Hollywood studios. Shuff: Even a diamond of true friendship! Bonnie: Princess? I think you should have this. (Bonnies Gives A Diamond to Diancie) Diancie: I will cherish it. Princess Luna: That's the spirit. Flain, Teslo, Krader, Flurr, Gobba & Kraw: Cherish is amazing! Rigby & Mordecai: Oooooooohhhhhh! Princess Celestia: Princess you now have the mega stone called. Diancite. (Our Heroes is pleased, As Diancie Raised a Diamond, We zoom in to reveal a symbol of Mega Evolution, and friendship, as the screen Turn white, the screen fades into leaves, Open My Eyes Can be Played) Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ending scenes